1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an organic light emitting device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer positioned therebetween. Electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are coupled with each other in the organic emission layer to generate excitons, and the excitons emit energy to emit light.
An organic light emitting diode display device (or an organic light emitting diode display) includes a plurality of pixels, each pixel including an organic light emitting diode which is a self-emission device, a plurality of thin film transistors for driving the organic light emitting diode and at least one storage capacitor. The plurality of thin film transistors include at least a switching thin film transistor and a driving thin film transistor.
As described, a plurality of transistors and a capacitor are formed in one pixel, an organic emission layer is also formed on the transistors and the capacitor in the organic light emitting diode display device, and thus many masks are used. However, the cost for one mask is very high, thereby causing an increase in manufacturing cost.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form present invention prior art.